Mi Lady
by Miko-Sempai
Summary: Las noches en París solían ser tranquilas para cualquier habitante, pero eran especiales para cierto gato. Aquel chico pasaba sus noches en la ciudad del amor. París y observaba el hermoso paisaje parisino al lado de su amada Ladybug. [One-shot] [MariChat, Adrianette]
Miko: okay…no se que pasa conmigo…pero…tenia que hacerlo! ;7;

* * *

Las noches en París solían ser tranquilas para cualquier habitante, pero eran especiales para cierto joven…Chat Noir...ya se había hecho un costumbre salir a patrullar París juntos, pero esa noche era diferente…al parecer la amada de Chat Noir no se presentaría.

-No es normal que mi lady llegue tarde…-Pensò Chat mientras recorría las calles de París.

\+ + + + + + + P.O.V Adrien + + + + + + +

Mi vida ha sido un asco desde que mi madre desapareció, he vivido bajo las ordenes de mi padre…siempre ha sido estricto conmigo y mi vida es controlada por el hasta ahora…Como Adrien soy el "chico perfecto" con la "vida perfecta" cuando en realidad todo es una mentira.

-Al parecer hoy no vendrá…-Pensé mientras veía el paisaje parisino nocturno.

Como Chat Noir podía ser libre…sin responsabilidades o ataduras ¡Libre!, y lo mejor de todo era estar con ella…mi lady, Desde que la conocí se había vuelto el amor de mi vida.

Amo cada momento que paso con ella y lo atesoro por siempre, con ella puedo ser realmente como soy.

-Bien…al parecer no hay problemas, es la hora de regresar a casa.-Dije mientras saltaba por los edificios, pero ya era demasiado tarde pero al parecer cierta chica no conocía el sueño.

Era la casa de los Dupain-Cheng, sonreí levemente al observar una figura que se movía de un lado para otro sin parar, sin pensarlo dos veces me dirigí hacia el balcón de aquella chica y entre por la ventana como cualquier gato lo haría.

Marinette estaba creando nuevos diseños, al parecer no se había percatado de mi presencia, se le veía muy concentrada…hasta llegue a pensar en mi lady siempre tan audaz, valiente, decidida y sobre todo hermosa…

-Meo-wow…¿Alguno de esos trajes es para mi?.-Dije Mientras me recostaba en el marco de la ventana, como respuesta obtuve un pequeño golpe.

-¿C-Chat? L-Lo siento…es que me asustaste.-Respondió Marinette mientras caminaba rápidamente hacia mi y tomaba el cuaderno que me había lanzado.

-Lo siento princesa…no quería asustarte.-Tome el cuaderno y se lo entregue

-Y…¿Que esta haciendo el famoso héroe de París en mi habitación?.-Marinette respondió con algo de sarcasmo haciendo que yo soltara una pequeña risa.

-Mi-auch…el sarcasmo duele princesa.-Dije mientras colocaba mis manos en mi pecho mientras ella soltaba una pequeña risa.

Por suerte también podía ser así con Marinette, ella también parecía estar cómoda al hablar conmigo, en cambio con Adrien se comportaba de una forma muy extraña…tal vez se debía al incidente de cuando nos conocimos, al parecer ella se siente incomoda conmigo…la entiendo yo también me siento incómodo con Adrien, Tal vez como Adrien solo seamos compañeros de clase pero con Chat Noir, ambos somos buenos amigos, ya que también se había vuelto una costumbre visitarla de vez en cuando.

-¿No crees que ya es hora de dormir?.-Dijo Marinette mientras caminaba hacia su escritorio.

-¡Hey!…los gatos somos criaturas nocturnas…en cambio, las princesas ya deberían estar soñando con su príncipe azul, o en tu caso…con su Gato negro favorito.-Guiñe un ojo y ella soltó otra pequeña risa.

-Eso seria como una pesadilla.-Río un poco.-Además…debo terminar mis diseños, mañana hay una pasarela en mi escuela y…bueno es como una clase de concurso, el ganador tendrá la oportunidad de que el famoso modelo Adrien Agreste utilice su ropa en una sesión de fotos.-Pude observar como una gran sonrisa se formaba en su rostro, Sonreí de la misma forma y me acerque a ella.

-¡Vaya! ¡Eres realmente buena!.-Marinette se sonrojo un poco al escucharme, vaya que ella era muy buena diseñadora incluso mi padre llego a reconocer su talento.

-Gracias…aunque no soy tan buena como crees.-Se recargo en la parte trasera de su silla y miro hacia el techo mientras sacudía su cabello azabache, como mi lady.

-Princesa…esto es muy bueno, tu puedes llegar a ser mejor que cualquiera.-Sonreí y la mire a los ojos, azules un color demasiado irresistible para mí.-Y bien…¿Que es lo que te falta?.-

-Inspiración.-Suspiro.-Desde que regrese de la escuela me dedique a trazar los diseños que quedarían con Adrien…trate de capturar su esencia, pero aun así siento que algo falta.-Marinette arrancaba una hoja de su cuaderno y la lanzaba lejos.

Tenia razón…había capturado mi esencia como niño bueno, blanco, pero le faltaba la esencia de Chat Noir, el negro.

-Princesa…¿Que te parece si te inspiras en mi?.-Movía mi cola y mis orejas, ella me miro con algo de confusión.

-Chat…no creo que.-Tuve que interrumpirla colocando mi dedo índice en sus labios, rosados, como los de mi lady.

-Puedo verme como un niño bueno ¿Sabes?, tal vez a Adrien le guste un cambio…¿No lo crees?.-Moví mis orejas de un lado a otro.

-Tal vez tengas razón. Chat…¿Serias mí modelo por esta noche?.-Sonrió y yo no pude evitar sonrojarme, ¿Por que lo hice? Se supone que solo tengo ojos para mi lady.

-Claro princesa…¡Pero!.-Fui interrumpido esta vez por ella.

-Lo se…-Río y señalo un tazón de comida para gatos con croosaints y galletas.-Siempre tengo uno preparado especialmente para ti.-

¡Oh my cat!…Ella sabia lo que me gustaba, no me importaría que ella me adoptará…pero mi corazón siempre será de Ladybug.

-Trato hecho princesa.-Tome el tazón y comencé a degustar esos croassaints tan deliciosos.

Estuvimos asi durante un par de horas, hasta que por fin ella logró terminar con el diseño, lamentablemente no me dejo observar el resultado final. Mi transformación no dudaría mucho…cuando estaba apuntó de despedirme, Marinnette se encontraba dormida en su escritorio.

Como buen caballero la cargue y la lleve hacia su cama y la recoste en ella. Mire alrededor en busca de la hora, y pude notar un antifaz para dormir…era rojo con lunares negros, los colores de mi amada Ladybug, lo tome y sin pensarlo dos veces se lo coloque a Marinette. Yo solo quería verla con el antifaz pero al parecer descubrí algo mas.

-Ella es.-Murmure, ¡Diablos! ¿Como pude ser tan ciego todo este tiempo? Esa chica tan tierna, timida y frágil era nada mas y nada menos que la valiente y audaz Ladybug.

Muchas emociones rondaban por mi cabeza, hasta que el sonido de mi anillo me sacó de mis pensamientos, con delicadeza aparte ese antifaz y me acerque a su rostro, vaya mi lady era aun mas hermosa sin la máscara. Deposite un pequeño beso en su frente para después salir por la ventana hacia mi hogar.

Era un nuevo día en París, recordé que habría una pasarela…y me moría por ver el diseño de mi lady, muchos chicos se les veía muy entusiasmados…lo mas sorprendente es que mi padre asistió ya que el era el juez, el estaba conversando con el director Damocles.

Camine hacia en donde estaban Nino y Alya ambos me saludaron al mismo tiempo y yo les devolví el saludo.

-¡Hey Adrien!…¿Quien crees que sea el ganador.-Me pregunto Nino mientras rodeaba mi cuello con su brazo.

-No lo se…hay muchos diseños.-Respondí mientras trataba de localizar a mi lady.-Por cierto…c-creí que Marinette se inscribiría…ya saben ella es una gran diseñadora.-Ambos intercambiaron miradas para luego dirigirlas hacia mi con una pequeña sonrisa.

-Ella de seguro llegará algo tarde, ya que recién hable con ella y dijo que aun faltaban los toques finales de su diseño.-Alya y Nino me miraron con una pequeña sonrisa un tanto pícara, vaya que eran el uno para el otro.

Trate de apartar la mirada y fue cuando la mire, con su hermoso cabello azabache, ojos azules como el cielo, labios como cerezos y piel tan blanca como la nieve. Me sonroje levemente al mirarla, Ella corrió hacia nosotros

-H-Hola chicos…¿Llegue tarde.-Dijo mientras trataba de recuperar el aliento.

-Llegas a tiempo, están por comenzar.-Respondió Alya mientras caminaba con Marinette hacia el escenario.

-¡Nos vemos luego!.-Dijeron las dos al mismo tiempo mientras se alejaban de nosotras.

A mi padre al parecer no lograba impresionarse por algún diseño, solo vi a Chloe lloriqueando mientras abrazaba a su padre, la mayoría de los diseños eran del mismo color, blanco y amarillo. Pero solo uno de ellos resaltaba entre todos y ese era el de Marinette, al parecer eligió la "Línea Chat Noir" me alegre al verla pero al parecer era el unico ya que todos parecían algo sorprendidos y confundidos a la vez, entre ellos mi padre.

-¿Señorita…?.-Dijo mi padre mientras miraba fijamente el diseño y dirigía su mirada a Marinette.

-Dupain-Cheng…señor Agreste.-Respondió ella, note algo de nerviosismo en ella.

-Puedo preguntar…¿Por que Negro y verde?.-Al parecer a mi padre no era fanático de esos colores en especial.

-B-Bueno…Yo trate de capturar la esencia de Adrien, pero sentía que algo hacia falta, algo diferente.-Marinette respiro profundamente.-Algo para Adrien.-Me sorprendí al escuchar eso, tal vez mi lady había descubierto mi identidad, o tal vez no.

-Me gusta.-Dijo mi padre, Marinette lo miro con sorpresa.-Dime señorita…Dupain-Cheng, ¿De donde obtuvo esa inspiración para crear esta obra?.-

-De un buen amigo.-Marinette sonrió haciendo que yo me sonrojara aún mas.

-Vaya al parecer ella también gusta de ti.-Dijo Plagg entre murmuros mientras reía en voz baja.

Unas horas después, todos se encontraban felicitando a Marinette, excepto cierta rubia.

-¡Oh! Marinette…dinos ¿Quien es ese buen amigo del que tu hablaste.-Dijo Chloe mientras caminaba hacia mi lady.

-B-Bueno…yo.-Al parecer no sabía que responder se le veía algo nerviosa.

-¡Oh! No me digas que te inspiraste en Chat Noir, todos sabemos que Ladybug es la mejor.-Vaya eso si me dolió mucho.-Ya sabes Chat Noir solo es su ayudante y además sus chistes de gatos son pésimos.-Dijo Chloe y soltó una pequeña risa y la mayoría comenzó a reír haciendo que yo me molestara aun mas, soy el compañero de mi lady y además, ¡Mis chistes si son buenos!.

-Yo no lo creo, el también es un gran héroe, Ladybug y el son un gran equipo, pero aun asi prefiero a Chat Noir y sus chistes de gatos.-Marinette sonrió haciendo que mi corazón latiera con mucha fuerza, mi rostro estaba apunto de tornarse rojo, logré huir de ahí a toda velocidad con la excusa de mis clases de piano.

Estuve toda la tarde prensando en Marinette aunque Plagg solo me molestaba.

-Vaya, asi que lo que tu sientes por esa chica es como mi amor al Camembert.-Dijo el glotón de Plagg mientras mordia su amado queso.

-Es aun mas.-Respondí con un suspiro.- Plagg se lo dire…quiero estar con mi lady.-Mire a mi kwami mientras este comía tranquilamente su queso pero fue interrumpido por mi ya que me había transformado en Chat Noir.

El cielo comenzaba a tornarse cada vez mas oscuro y me dirigí con rapidez y entusiasmo a la casa de mi lady. Y ahí estaba ella, mirando el paisaje desde su balcón me acerque a ella por detrás y la sorprendí haciendo que ella se sobresaltara un poco pero se tranquilizo al verme.

-Hola Chat.- Sonrió y me abrazo, cosa que me sorprendió

-Vaya princesa hoy estas de buen humor…-Dije al verla, se veía tan feliz.

-¡Ganamos! ¡Adrien modelara mis diseños!.-Dio un pequeño brinco, demonios ella era tan adorable.

-¿¡Enserio!? Vaya…¡Felicidades princesa!…Sabia que gracias a mi ganarías.-Guiñe un ojo y ella solo rodó los ojos.

-Tienes razón…gracias a ti gane el concurso, por eso.-Marinette camino hacia su habitación y yo le seguí.-Prepare esto para ti.-Dijo mientras me entregaba pastelillos de chocolate con una huella verde encima de la crema pastelera negra.-O-Ojala te gusten…ya que yo los hice.-Sonrió con un pequeño sonrojo en sus mejillas.

-Marinette…quiero hablar contigo.-Dije mientras colocaba los pastelillos en su escritorio.

-Claro Chat…-Se sentó a un costado de su cama mientras yo me arrodillaba enfrente de ella.

-Veras…de alguna manera yo.-Suspire.-Me enteré de que eres Ladybug.-Ella estaba en shock, me veía asombrada y no podía hablar.-¡Pero! antes de que digas algo…Quiero que sepas que me enamore de ambas…de Marinette y de Ladybug, y las amo demasiado, te amo con o sin tu máscara y es por eso que…mi lady tu…-antes de terminar mi frase desaparecí mi transformación para ser ahora Adrien.-¿Me aceptarías?.-Ella me miraba con asombro, tal vez su corazón ya le pertenecía a alguien mas pero…quería que ella viera como es en realidad Adrien, así como yo descubrí como era Marinette.

-Adrien…yo.-Lo sabía, tal vez ahora ella me odia o eso creí ya que ella se lanzo sobre mi y me abrazo con fuerza.-Gato tonto.-

-Mi lady.-Correspondí a su abrazo.-¿Esto es un si?.-La mire a los ojos.

-¡Si!…te acepto ya sea como Adrien o Chat Noir, ya que me gustan los dos.-Ella sonrió y no pude evitar abrazarla con mas fuerza mientras rodábamos en el suelo.

-¡Mi lady!.-Mi rostro ahora se encontraba escarlata y al parecer ella también se encontraba muy sonrojada.

-¡A-Adrien! ¡Gato tonto!.-Dijo Marinette mientras trataba de alejarse de mi pero yo se lo impedía, Volvimos a cruzar miradas.

-Mi lady, esto es Purrr-fecto…también amas mis chistes de gatos.-Me acerque a su rostro

-Bueno…es algo que me gusta de ti…tus chistes malos.-Ella río un poco, asi que sin pensarlo…bese con delicadeza sus labios y ella correspondió. Lamentablemente fuimos interrumpidos por una explosión.

-¡Un akuma! ¿¡Es enserio!?.-Dije mientras me alejaba de mi lady

-No tenemos tiempo gatito…hay que salvar París.-Y asi ambos salimos a derrotar a un nuevo akuma.

Las noches en París eran tranquilas para cualquier habitante y pero eran especiales las noches para dos jóvenes ya que se había vuelto una costumbre encontrarse en la Torre Eiffel para ver el paisaje juntos.

Fin.

* * *

Miko: asdfasdad…¡Al fin escribí algo de Ladybug! Y lo se soy un asco…tal vez me conozcan o tal vez no…escribo historias muy deformes =w=…y bueno no estoy acostumbrada a escribir así…(Si hay leído alguna de mis historias entenderán por que…) pero en fin…ojala les haya gustado esta deformidad tan sensual ;7;…y este es un CAPITULO ÚNICO XD…pero tal vez después escriba algo mas sobre esta hermosa serie *w*…nos vemos!

Bye-nee~ e_e/


End file.
